Would It Matter?
by heidipoo
Summary: Zack Ryder is feeling down about past events and Eve Torres is able to comfort him. Request.


**Author's Note: Another angsty request. The lyrics are from the song Would It Matter by Skillet so give it a listen. Again, I'm not so good with the Eve/Zack, but I hope I did okay with the request. Be sure to leave a review and let me know how I did. Enjoy. c:**

* * *

It was another spectacular Monday Night Raw, and Zack Ryder was heading to the back to check out the match card. Although, he wasn't feeling too optimistic, because he was never on the match card, so why would the company start putting him there now? Rounding the corning with a small smile that soon faltered, he took one glance and saw that his name wasn't on the card. It was always the same names he saw up there every week. _CM Punk, John Cena, AJ, Daniel Bryan, etc..._ When would he ever get a shot?

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, w__ould anybody care?_  
_If my time was up I want to know if y__ou were happy I was there._  
_If I wasn't here tomorrow, w__ould anyone lose sleep?_  
_If I wasn't hard and hollow, t__hen maybe you would miss me._

With another sigh, Zack figured he'd just head back to the locker room, pack his things and leave. He had no reason to be here. So, the Long Island native began packing his things while the other superstars carried on with the show. Just when he was about to leave, someone got his attention.

"Hey Zack, where you going?" The Miz asked and Zack turned around to face the other man.

"I'm leaving since I'm not on the card." He replied, a little ticked off.

"I'm not on the card either, but you don't see me going anywhere." The Miz shot back.

"Yeah." Zack sighed as he put his duffel bag down and sat on a bench near The Miz. "I guess that's the difference between me and you."

"What do you mean?" The Miz asked.

"I'm sick and tired of coming here with nothing to do but be disappointed. You know, I could be dead right now!" The broski blurted out unintentionally. The Miz looked over at him with a mesh of an expression. Zack definitely did not mean to expose his secret like that. His secret that he had battled with cancer in high school, and he overcame it. He didn't want anyone in the WWE to know that though. Zack didn't want to be treated differently.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone._  
_Someone that I like better._  
_I can never forget..._  
_So don't remind me of it forever._

"Zack, what are you talking about?" Miz asked.

"Nothing." Zack replied. "Just let me go home."

"Not until you tell me what's up!" Miz said as he got up to block the door to the locker room.

The Long Island native sighed, "Fine." He gave up. "I had cancer when I was in high school." He admitted which caused The Miz to gasp. It was then silent between the two and Zack was able to reconcile in his thoughts for a moment. Would telling his secret be good or bad? He had no idea.

_What if I just pulled myself together?_  
_Would it matter at all?_  
_What if I just try not to remember?_  
_Would it matter at all?_  
_All the chances that have passed me by..._  
_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_  
_Would it matter at all?_

"That's serious stuff, man." Miz said as he let his guard down. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because... It's in the past, and I didn't want the WWE treating me differently. I'm healthy now, but still, I almost died back then." Zack confessed. "I'm sorry, please, just let me go home." He begged and Miz moved out of the way. Zack then grabbed his things again and headed out the door to his car.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, w__ould anybody care?_  
_Still stuck inside this sorrow._  
_I've got nothing and going nowhere..._

Little did he know, when he arrived outside someone was waiting for him. "Zack?" A feminine voice said, and the broski looked up from his feet only to find Eve Torres waiting by his car.

"Eve!" Zack yelled incredulously. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I was in town for Raw, but Miz just texted and said you were upset... Everything alright, broski?" She asked, nudging him in the side. Zack had kept his secret from almost everyone in the WWE, except Eve. He told that woman everything because he trusted her with his life.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about my cancer again." He told her as he began putting his things in the trunk of the car. "Everyone takes me for granted, and I know I sound really selfish right now, but I could be dead."

_I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone._  
_Someone that I like better._  
_I can never forget..._  
_So don't remind me of it forever._

"Zack," Eve started as she looked over at him. "You don't sound selfish, and nobody takes you for granted. Especially not me. And if other people do, then you don't need them in your life. Simple." She concluded. "Things are kind of rocky now, but trust me, they will get better."

"Thanks Eve. You always give the best advice." Zack said as he pulled the woman in for a hug again.

"You want to go get some coffee?" She offered and Zack nodded.

_What if I just pulled myself together?_  
_Would it matter at all?_  
_What if I just try not to remember?_  
_Would it matter at all?_  
_All the chances that have passed me by..._  
_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_  
_Would it matter at all?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this really sucked.**


End file.
